Destinies Twilight
by Neko Ninja Hezza
Summary: Next life First Arc: Sora, Ventus, Roxas, Xion, and Cloud live peacefully in Twilight Town but life seems to spin out of control when some familiar faces from their past lives show up. Yaoi and Yuri pairings inside. HIATUS


**Hello people! This is my new story that I have wanted to write for a long time now. I have other stories that I am currently writing so I will update this whenever I can.**

**First Arc Summary: Sora, Ventus, Roxas, Xion, and Cloud live in Twilight Town but life seems to spin out of control when some familiar faces from their past lives show up. Sora and Roxas seem to somewhat know what is going on, but no one is ready when a dark presence makes itself known.**

**Pairings: SoRiku, AkuRoku, TerraVen, Namion, Zemyx, and Clack. More pairings later on.**

**One-Sided Pairings: SoKai (only for the first arc), and Cleon.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned FF or KH would I write Fanfiction? I didn't think so.**

**XxX**

Twilight Town. Twilight Town is mostly known as where the Keyblade Master's Nobody lived for part of his sad life.

Destiny Islands. Destiny Islands is mostly known as where the Keyblade master lived until he died.

Two of the most well known Worlds but still two of the quietest.

**XxX**

Sora Fujimori. Resident of Twilight Town, and the second oldest of a family of five. Sora is the one who has taken care of his family since his parents died five years ago. Sora knows the history of the Keyblade Master by heart.

Sora has lived in Twilight Town his whole life, and his dream is to travel to other Worlds and learn more of their connection to the Keyblade Master.

Sora also knows that his dream will probably never come true.

**XxX**

Roxas Fujimori. Resident of Twilight Town and one of the best friends you could ever hope to find. Roxas loves life in Twilight Town, but can't help but want more. Like his brother Roxas wants to see other Worlds and learn more about their connections with Nobodies.

Roxas is fascinated by Nobodies and Organization XIII and wants to learn all about them, and his dream is to one day visit the forbidden World known as The World That Never Was.

Roxas also knows that his dream will probably never come true.

**XxX**

Ventus Fujimori. Resident of Twilight Town and one of the most imaginative people you will ever meet. Ven has… dreams of a war with Keyblades and two other people he has never met. His dream is to find these people and the meaning of these dreams.

Ven also knows that his dream will probably never come true.

**XxX**

Xion Fujimori. Resident of Twilight Town and one of the most violent girls you will ever meet. Xion has what she likes to call 'visions' of her turning to ice and dying in Roxas' arms next to the train station. Her dream is to find this blonde haired, blue eyed girl that seems to be connected to this.

Xion also knows her dream will probably never come true.

**XxX**

Back in Disney castle King Mickey senses something… dark from Twilight Town. This isn't right; King Mickey was planning on telling Donald and Goofy that they should visit Destiny Islands for Sora's sixteenth birthday.

Now it looks like they will have to visit Twilight Town first.

The King of Disney Castle looks up as the door opens and his two friends come in.

"Donald, Goofy we have to take a little trip so please get the Gummi ship ready. The two animals look at him confused but don't say anything and leave the room.

King Mickey sighs, this is going to be a long day.

**XxX**

Xion looks at the familiar spot in front of the train station, and imagines herself dying in Roxas' arms while telling him to do something for her. She never could hear what was being said.

She looks up as a beam of light comes shooting down not far from where she is. What she sees surprises her, a mouse, a duck, and something that resembles a dog and a hippo.

She stares bewildered as the animals seem to be talking.

…Wait. Aren't those the animals from the history books, didn't they travel with the Keyblade master or something.

She takes out her cell phone and stares at the charm of a Keyblade called Kingdom Key and sees the keychain on it in the same shape as the Mouse's head.

She quietly walks towards the unsuspecting animals "Um excuse me, may I have a moment of your time?"

The animals look towards her and even though she doesn't notice it the King's eyes widen in recognition and shock.

Xion looks towards them and says "I was wondering are you those animals I read about in history, the ones that traveled and helped the Keyblade Master before he died?"

The animals stare in shock as they all think the same thing,

'_Sora dead?'_

Xion not noticing the look the animals are giving her she continues "I was wondering, because me and my brothers love learning about him and I was wondering if you could tell us some things we have been wondering."

Mickey recovering from shock looks at Xion and answers "Well Xion we are those animals and we could probably tell you more if you tell us what we have missed."

Donald, Goofy, and Xion stare at him in shock before Goofy asks "Gwarsh your Majesty how did you know her name?"

Mickey smiles at his friend and says "Well of course I would know the name of number XIV from Organization XIII, Goofy."

They all just openly gape at the king.

Xion regaining her composure asks the king "What do you mean? Organization XIII has been gone for hundreds of years, and there never was a fourteenth member."

Mickey just continues to smile as he answers "Well there was and only a few people outside the Organization that knew you including Namine, Riku, and DiZ."

All Xion does is stare at the familiar spot where she saw herself die.

"That might explain some things. I have these 'visions' of dying in Roxas' arms. I also see Sora with two people we don't know and I see Ven frozen and falling."

The residents of Disney Castle stare at Xion, wide eyed.

Xion looks at all of them "What?" she asks wondering what is with these three.

The king looks at her and asks still clearly shocked "Xion, how do you know Sora, Roxas, and Ven?"

"Why wouldn't I know my brothers?"

They all once again look at her, shocked.

"What?"

"Xion!"

They all look behind them to see Olette running towards them.

When Olette sees the animals she just shakes her head and looks at Xion.

"Xion, Sora told me to tell you that Cloud is going to be taking you guys to some world when he comes home next week."

Xion's sky blue eyes widen before she suddenly flings herself onto Olette, hugging her so tightly that Olette's face turned as white as snow.

After realizing what she was doing to her friend she let her go.

While Olette was catching her breath, Xion looked towards the king and asked "You said I was part of Organization XIII right?" After they nod she continues "Well I was wondering if you could tell me if my brothers were a part of it too."

Mickey starts "Well yes they were involved, actually Roxas was number XIII in Organization XIII, and was Sora's Nobody."

Xion and Olette both stare at him in shock before the brunette asks "Wait if Roxas was Sora's Nobody then he was a Heartless, how did Sora become a Heartless in the first place?"

The king answers before his companions can interrupt him "Well Sora's friend Kairi, a Princess of Heart, had her heart trapped in Sora's heart and the only way to remove it and give it back her was to use a Keyblade on himself and as a result he became a Heartless."

The girls look confusedly at King Mickey.

"Why would Sora have a Keyblade?"

"Welp you'll find out later."

After talking to Goofy, Donald, and Mickey for a few minutes they decide to go look for the others.

**XxX**

_Sora looks over at the shocked Riku and Kairi._

"_You're dying?"_

_Kairi looks absolutely devastated as she looks at her brunette friend._

_Riku's blank face hides the sadness he feels, although his eyes give it away._

_They should have seen this coming! Sora hasn't been the same since they got back to the islands!_

_Sora used to never be able to hide anything from his best friends. _

_They realized Sora had to grow up. He never had a choice and now this is what has become of him._

_Sora stares sadly at his best friends as their other Destiny Islands friends; Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka come up to them as they hear Sora say:_

"_I'm sorry."_

_They all look horrified as Sora seemed to fade away the same as when Organization XIII died._

_Riku tries to reach out to him as Sora faded away right before he could reach him._

_Riku and Kairi fall to the ground in tears as the one they loved the most died right before their eyes._

**XxX**

Sora and Roxas look at each other not at all shocked with what they have just seen.

They simultaneously say;

"It has begun"

**XxX**

"Ok so what you're saying is that there seems to be some time distortion or something with the worlds?"

King Mickey nods as Olette continues, "Ok and it wasn't like this before and it just suddenly happened when The Keyblade Master returned from defeating Organization XIII?"

Again King Mickey nods.

This time Xion steps into the conversation "And we have something to do with this right?"

The King of Disney Castle once again nods, as Xion sighed.

"Life just got way more complicated!"

**XxX**

**Thank you for reading my new story 'Destinies Twilight'.**

**I've had this idea in my head for a long time and I decided to write it.**

**If you read the summary you'll see it said First arc.**

**Yea this story will have about 5 or 6 arcs. **

**I have an outline written for the first 17 chapters so I will update regularly.**

**If you have or are reading Memories and/ or Missing Memories I'll try to update soon.**

**Oh and can anyone guess where I got their last name?**

**It's from one of my favorite yaoi animes.**

**If you can guess what anime and character it is you will be thanked in the next chapter.**

**I'll be nice and give you a hint. In the anime the main characters name is Sora.**

**See you next chapter.**

**Sayonara,**

**Neko Ninja Hezza.**


End file.
